FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a flexible case hanging device, and more particularly to a hanging device for hanging and extending an inner bag in a transport container.
In transportation with containers, inner bags have been used in the containers for preventing articles or goods therein from being contaminated. The inner bag is hung from inner walls of the container by means of hangers so as to be extended as wide as possible in the container. The articles or goods are accomodated in the inner bag and transported.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a hitherto used inner bag for a container having hangers (for example disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 49-105,686).
The inner bag shown in FIG. 1 comprises an upper surface 10, a bottom surface 12, a rear surface 14, side surfaces 16 and 18 and a front surface 20 to form a hexahedron, and further comprises hangers 22 and 24 and dump-up fixtures 26 for connecting the inner bag to the inside of the container. The inner bag includes charging openings 28 and a small discharging opening 30. Reference numerals 32 and 34 denote a screen canvas and a skirt canvas to form the front surface 20.
The hangers 22 and 24 usually in the form of hooks or strings are independently provided on side edges along edges of the inner bag, on the other hand mounting portions are provided on the inner walls of the container correspondingly to these hangers 22 and 24. In arranging and extending the inner bag in the container, the hangers 22 and 24 are hung on or bound to the mounting portions of the container.
With such hitherto used hangers for a case or bag, however, it is impossible to remove or prevent slack of the case or bag occurring when the bag is extended in a container.
In these hangers, moreover, the case or inner bag is hung from the inner walls of the container at several points of the bag, so that upon being subjected to load, it tends to cause stress concentration at the supported points of the bag resulting in damage or breakdown of the bag.
In case of inner bags of containers, particularly, ropes are often provided on upper surfaces of the inner bags for preventing the slack of the inner bags. However, such ropes in addition to the hanging means cause a new problem of making the construction complicated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flexible case hanging device which eliminates all the disadvantages of the prior art and which is able to eliminate or prevent slack of a flexible bag and mitigate stress concentration occurring at hung portions of the case.